


A Dangerous Game

by faIIen_angeI77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings Realization, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strip Poker, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faIIen_angeI77/pseuds/faIIen_angeI77
Summary: It's game night at the Survey Corps headquarters. When Jean suggests playing strip poker, things take an interesting turn... especially considering commander Erwin being half-naked in front of you is just a little bit too distracting.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 51





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> hi whores! this is a very self-indulgent oneshot because i accidentally fell for erwin smith and now i can't get up. so, you and the squad levi + hanji and erwin are playing on game night (keep in mind the characters are all 19+, season four can kiss my ass they deserve to be happy and to have fun) and when jean suggests playing strip poker, things take an interesting turn. i hope you enjoy reading this story and if you do, i have other attack on titan stories available on my profile! an erwin oneshot, a jean oneshot, and two ongoing fanfics: a eren one and a levi one. please give them a shot and tell me what you thought!

"It's called strip-poker." 

It was so dumb. This whole situation was so stupid. Jean and Connie decided the Survey Corps members were being put under too much stress and needed a night to just chill together at the Headquarters, and that ended up with all of you playing Poker. You were all in a circle on the ground playing, faces illuminated by dim lighting. But now, Jean had this  _ fantastic  _ idea. 

You wanted to crawl inside a hole and hide. This was so fucking embarrassing. 

It'd be a thing if it was just Squad Levi playing - without Levi, of course, but somehow him, Hanji, and... commander Erwin were in on this too. 

It was not like you minded him, you mean them, being here - it was just weird even suggesting such an idea around them. 

It's not like anyone would even be on board with this idea, right? 

"Wait, this is actually great," Connie commented. 

Damn it. 

"I agree, it'd be really fun. It was getting tiring playing poker all night," you heard Hanji's voice on your side. 

"Hanji, do you really want to get naked in front of these brats? This whole idea is so stupid. Tsk, I'm not playing," Levi counter-argued and you couldn't stop your immediate reaction. 

"I agree! This is really stupid. Let's play something else," you let out, and Jean shot you a death glare. You half-mindedly noticed commander Erwin's eyes set on you, in an expression you couldn't read but made the blood rush to your face either way. 

"Like what?" Mikasa asked and you realized you had no answer. 

"I-I don't know. Anything." 

"Oh, shut it. You're just flustered about the thought of seeing me half-naked, uh?" Jean said, earning you a face of distaste. 

"I have no interest in horse-faces." 

"Yeah, I know what you're interested in," Jean snapped back and you felt your eyes widen. There was a smirk in his mouth and a devilish look in his eyes, and you wanted to kill him. Could he ever keep his mouth shut? You immediately regretted the fact that you opened up to him too much. 

You shot him a death glare and thankfully, that shut him up. Not like you were expecting him to blurt out the truth - he had too much respect for his precious life to do that -, but still. 

"I think we should play," Armin said, and you sighed deeply. 

"Even you, Armin?" You cried out. 

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Hanji exclaimed, excited. "Right, Erwin?" 

You waited anxiously for his response, not knowing what to expect. 

"I agree. We'll play." 

Levi rolled his eyes. "You two are worse than them." 

"So, are we all on board?" Hanji asked. 

One by one, everyone agreed - Jean, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Historia, Sasha, Erwin, and even Levi. 

Everyone turned their faces to look expectantly at you. 

"Fine," you said, and as soon as you heard their excited noises, you felt yourself lighten up a bit. The truth is, you really wanted to play this game with them, but the thought of a certain someone seeing you take your clothes off or worse -  _ you  _ seeing him taking his clothes off was enough to make your last two brain cells shortcircuit. 

Jean explained the rules; it was pretty much like poker but just with getting naked. Poker still confused you a bit, but you were getting better at it with each round. 

So the game began. 

The first person to lose was Eren, who took off his shoes. After that, Connie lost - and obviously, being as bold as he was, his shirt was immediately off in a very dramatic manner, making everyone laugh. There were drinks there, too, and as the game progressed, you felt yourself getting less and less nervous and more excited. 

Your turn was next. You knew it'd happen eventually, but it still was nerve-wracking when it did. 

Everyone looked expectantly at you while you were choosing what to take off. You weren't sure if you should be bold or not, if you should just take off your socks or...

Feeling too many eyes on you, you decided you were still too sober for this. Yup, socks it is. 

Armin followed with his shoes, being too shy to take something else, and Historia did the same. Levi cursed everyone when he took off his cravat. Mikasa followed with her scarf, and Eren again with now his socks - "I need to save the best for later," he smirked -, and Jean with his shirt just like Connie. And then... 

"Oi, Erwin, it's your turn," Hanji beamed. 

You gulped. 

He took off his jacket. 

You were able to breathe again, even if the white shirt he wore underneath was a bit distracting. 

Hanji lost next, taking their shirt off and even Levi couldn't help the excited shouting. "I'd take my glasses if I could see without them, but I can't, so..." 

The night progressed and you found yourself not having any more little things to discard off of your body - you already took off your headband, your necklace and your rings. The rest were also running out of small things to take off - except for Jean, Connie and Eren, you were on a small competition to see who'd be the most naked the fastest. You couldn't complain, the three were absolutely ripped. Even Levi took off his shirt, something that made everyone go batshit crazy. 

"Oi, you lost again, brat," Levi spoke up, looking in your direction. "Go ahead, get naked." 

You only had your shirt, your skirt and your underwear left... something that caused you great distress. You really should've dressed up earlier instead of just being like "oh, it's so warm tonight, I'll put on something simple." How you were cursing yourself for it now. 

Silence settled and you took a deep breath. 

You slowly took your shirt off, cheeks violently blushing. 

"Oh, your bra is so cute! You're so hot," Hanji exclaimed, and you probably looked like an angry tomato when she cupped your boobs in her hands. 

"Hanji, I'm gonna kill you!" You cried, earning a laugh from her. You looked everywhere but in Erwin's direction. You didn't want to know what his expression was, didn't want to know if he was looking in disinterest or not looking at all. You couldn't hurt yourself like that. 

All you knew was that suddenly it was his turn and he was taking his shirt off and you were internally screaming. 

It wasn't fair. It was the least reasonable and appropriate thing in the world and it just wasn't  _ fair  _ that you had to be put in this situation. It wasn't fair that he looked like that. You knew that he was a seasoned member of the Survey Corps and the literal commander and that he needed to constantly exercise to keep his strength, but it just wasn't fucking fair. 

To make matters worse, he was exactly in front of you. 

You couldn't look away; you were mesmerized by the sight of him and you only stopped when you felt his eyes meeting you with curiosity and you forced yourself to immediately look away, embarrassment washing over you and making your insides twist in a funny way. 

At one point, the three boys in the competition were in their boxers, and everyone around you was getting dangerously naked too. Thankfully, you didn't lose again, and Erwin didn't too. You found yourself constantly avoiding his gaze, trying to distract yourself from the fact that he was right in front of you with his abs exposed. 

"It's getting late, I think we should go," Eren noted and others nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, if we keep going we'll end up with our dicks out in the open." 

"Oh? I'm not tired yet. You already persuaded me into starting this, I'm not stopping now," Levi said. 

For some reason, you didn't want to go, either. 

But it really was getting late, and with that, most were getting dressed again to leave, leaving you, Hanji, Levi and Erwin on the floor. 

"Perhaps I should go too?" You asked, trying to think of a reasonable reason to stay, looking around at everyone turning to leave. 

"Stay." 

His voice was low and deep, and it took you a second to register who it was coming from. It came from the man in front of you, with his dominant gaze set on you. It didn't sound like a question. It sounded like a fucking  _ order  _ and you couldn't do anything but feel your knees go weak as you silently obeyed. 

The others left and the game progressed. 

"Levi, you're going to be the death of me," Hanji dramatically said when he was taking his pants off. 

"You know, for someone who didn't wanna play this game, you're getting awfully into it," you teased. 

"Like you aren't enjoying it," he retorted. 

"What can I say?" You put your hand on your forehead in a dramatic gesture. "It's something about the midgets with a murderous gaze." You felt a pair of pants being abruptly thrown at you, making you laugh. 

"Careful, brat. We might be having fun together but I'm still your captain." 

Hanji decided the group needed a short break to drink, and by the end of it, they were a yawning mess. "I reaaaaaally don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer," they confessed. 

"You're such a lightweight, four-eyes." Levi retorted. "Let's go, then, I'll take you." 

You felt your heartbeat fasten. You didn't want to leave, not yet, not like this. "Are you sure, Levi? You just said you wanted to stay." 

"And I do, but I won't let Hanji go alone. I can take you to the dorms, too. We can continue next time." 

"I'm not tired yet," Erwin's voice sounded. "We can both stay here if you want to."

"Oh," you felt yourself saying. It was a dumb, stupid answer, but the fact that he was offering to stay alone with you was too much to bear. 

"So? Are you coming or staying, brat?" Levi questioned, impatient. You didn't know what to say. You desperately wanted to say yes, but you didn't want to admit that. "I don't have all day, you know." 

"I'll stay," you blurted out before even being able to consider the implications of such a decision.  _ Oh no, this is bad. This is terrible. I can't be alone with him. This is too much.  _ Perhaps the alcohol was getting to your head - yes, that must be it, even though you barely drank and all you felt was the pleasant buzz that you normally felt after three shots. 

"You can go, Levi. I'll take care of her." 

"Alright, then. Four-eyes, get to dressing." 

The time they took to get dressed passed painfully slow, even more so since you were just sitting on the ground staring awkwardly at the ground and trying not to conjure up too many fantasies of the man in front of you. It was hard enough not to do it every night before you fell asleep and he occupied every single one of your thoughts, and it was proving to be near impossible with him half-naked in front of you. You really were a dumbass for staying. 

Still, you couldn't find it in yourself to regret your decision. 

"So, let's continue playing?" He asked when the other two left and your heartbeat went so erratic you feared he might be able to listen to it even if he was more than a meter away from you.

You didn't consider the possibility of him wanting to keep playing. You figured he'd just want to drink and talk for a little while longer before deciding it was time to go. 

"Yeah," you answered, and now that there was no one else in the room, you had nowhere else to look but at him. 

You noticed a sudden heavy tension in the air and the burning of the candles perfectly illuminated the man in front of you. 

"Alright." He laid the cards down and never was there ever a poker round so agonizingly slow and tortuous. You felt your heart thumping in your ears, afraid to break the silence. "You lost." 

You swallowed before getting up and slowly taking your skirt off. You felt exposed, the hairs in your arm chilling up as it slid down your legs and as you quicked it away from your feet. You were only in your underwear now, something that was making you all too self-conscious. 

This was the first time you noticed his reaction to you taking a piece of clothing off. He didn't look away from you for even a second, and somehow that made it all worse. You were expecting him to be completely disinterested, not to look like he liked what he was seeing. 

You couldn't help the way your eyes drifted to his lips when he spoke. 

"What did Jean mean earlier?" He asked when you were seating down once again and you were playing again. 

"Uh?" You narrowed your eyes at him. You were genuinely confused. "What did he say?" 

"That thing about him knowing what you're interested in." 

There wasn't even a shriek of uncertainty in his voice. He unabashedly wanted to know what Jean meant and he showed it - both by the intensity in his voice and his eyes as he stared at you. 

"You heard that?" Your brows furrowed, biting your lip without knowing what the fuck you were supposed to say now. It's not like you could just come out and say Jean knows _ I fantasize about fucking my commander every night and practically gag every time he's in the same room as me.  _ No, saying that was definitely off-limits. "He only meant that he's not what I'm interested in." 

"What are you interested in, then?" 

He was so fucking serious that it took you everything not to eye him in disbelief. 

"Why would you care?" You snapped, suddenly annoyed. You didn't understand the point in this conversation. "It's not like you'd ever be what I'm interested in," and you couldn't help the bitterness in your tone. You needed to hurt him right now for even daring to light up the smallest hope in your heart. 

He analyzed your expression and you forced yourself not to cower beneath his scrutiny. You were never so far away from comprehending Erwin Smith as you were right now. 

"Is that a way to talk to your commander?" He cocked his eyebrow up and this time you truly couldn't help rolling your eyes. You didn't know why you gained this sudden courage and need to defy him. Perhaps it was how he had a way of being both infuriating and enigmatic. 

"I'm sorry, somewhere along the lines of me being in my underwear and you being half-naked, I lost my sense of courtesy." 

"You do have a point. I lost, it's my turn," he said. 

He got up and you didn't even allow yourself to blink as he took his pants off. If you were flustered before, you were surely a blushing mess right now, but you were too entranced to look away. You told yourself you were only staring because you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making you nervous. After all, you were raised by  _ Eren fucking Yeager _ and  _ Jean fucking Kirstein _ . Bold was your second name. 

His thighs were absurdly toned and -  _ no, don't look at his boxers.  _

You failed your self-inflicted challenge. 

His boxers were black, and with a widening of your eyes, you noticed the hard erection that was damn nearly begging to be freed from its hold. 

Your breathing caught in your throat and you were pretty sure your brain cells had just decided they were done and jumped off from a metaphorical cliff. You felt a fire growing in your belly. 

"Are you not going to apologize?" You snapped, turning your gaze away in embarrassment. 

He had the audacity to fucking  _ chuckle _ . "Why should I? It's not like I'm what you're interested in, so it really doesn't matter." 

This bastard. 

"Don't you think it's rude to have a tent plastered on your boxers in front of an innocent girl?" 

"Depends. Don't you think it's rude to stare at said tent?" 

You bit your lip, watching him sit down once again in front of you. You forced yourself not to stare anymore. 

"I don't have anything else to take off apart from my underwear. And neither do you." 

"Oh. You want to stop playing, then?" Something in how hoarse his voice sounded gave you the need the swallow, and you couldn't help how your eyes went half-lidded as you answered. 

"No. Let's keep going." 

The tension in the room only seemed to increase tenfold as you kept playing. You uncomfortably shifted in your seat, suddenly aware of the wetness accumulating in your panties. This couldn't get more humiliating if you tried. 

But apart from the humiliation, there was something...  _ else _ . 

"Your turn," he spoke up, and there was an anxious edge to his voice. 

You got up and, with the fast beating of your heart, an idea crossed your mind. 

"No,  _ your  _ turn. You do it." 

He gasped and you could tell he wasn't expecting you to say that. The surprise in his expression was goddamn exhilarating and you knew he didn't have any idea what to do now. You relished in that, as if you weren't also an anxious mess. 

He got up from his seat, approaching you slowly and dangerously. You felt the heat practically radiating from his body when he got close enough and you wondered how it'd feel like to touch him. 

He lowered his head to get closer to you and you felt his hot breath near your ear. He didn't speak, he just breathed into it and suddenly, his hand was on your pulse, pressing it gently as he took it between the middle of the both of you, demanding to be recognized. 

"Now tell me.." he purred and you felt a shock of electricity rush down your spine. "If I'm not what you're interested in, then how come your pulse is racing like this?" 

You gulped, and you knew he was entirely correct. You hated that he noticed it, hated that he was doing this to you. You forced yourself not to look down at his bulge. 

He didn't wait for you to answer. He softly let go of your pulse and to his hand farther down, and when his fingers met your panties, you were practically throbbing under his touch. Your breathing became more uncontrolled. 

His fingers brushed your soaking panties and pulled them to the side with a gentleness that could almost be endearing if it wasn't for the sinfulness of the act. 

You shivered when his fingers stroked your pussy, a quiet but unmistakable lewd noise coming from it as he rubbed against your entrance. You tried your hardest not to moan. 

"And how come you're  _ this  _ wet if I'm not what you're interested in?"

He was so close to you now, warm body pressed against yours and you could feel his throbbing erection against your stomach and you just needed it against your panties, you needed to feel him rubbing against you. 

He felt amazing rubbing your clit and you pathetically moaned into his chest, not being able to hold it in anymore. You just needed him to keep going, to keep going and never stop. 

But then you couldn't feel him anymore and you felt the rumbling of his chest as he chuckled over you. You looked up at him in disbelief. 

"We're still playing, remember?" Oh. The game.  _ Right _ . 

He took a step away from you and you instantly missed the heat of his body. You were too full of pride to say anything, though, so you just bit your lip as he inspected you. 

He made a decision, and you felt his touch again on you as he took your panties in his fingers and pushed them down your legs. He had to kneel to get them past your feet and for a hopeful moment, you thought he'd just open your legs up and take you into his mouth. But all he did was push your feet a bit up to get your panties out of the way. 

He was walking away and seating back down in a second, and you tried recomposing yourself. When you sat down too, you realized how now you didn't have panties to hold your wetness in place. 

He shuffled the cards again and you were beginning to play when you realized you couldn't wait for even a second longer. You abruptly hit your hand against the little mount of cards and chips on the floor. 

"Your turn," you said, panting. 

His eyes lit up in pleasant astonishment and he got up. "You do it," he demanded, and that was just what you needed to hear right now. 

You walked up to him, and when you were close enough to feel that warmth of his body that had you so needy again, you looked deeply into his eyes as you got on all fours. 

You gulped as you turned your eyes to his bulge. Even clothed you could see how big it was, and it had your breathing absolutely disheveled. 

You carefully took your hands to his boxers and pushed them down. His erection was freed from them and you swallowed as you saw just how big and pretty and hard it was. You found yourself grinding against the floor, looking for any kind of friction to satiate you. 

"What happened to you being an innocent girl?" He said from over you, in the most lascivious voice ever that had you need to swallow down a whimper. 

His fingers massaged into your hair and you damn near melted into him. 

"I am innocent, just not when it comes to you," you said through half-lidded eyes, and you couldn't help staring at his cock like you wanted to swallow it whole. You wanted to taste him,  _ needed  _ to taste him, so much so that if you didn't you were pretty sure you were just going to die. 

So you gave it an experimental lick and, looking up, you saw how he bit his lip and you knew how he needed more. You licked it more intently this time, from the base to the very top of his length in a motion so slow you hoped it was near torturous. He groaned against you and the fire in your belly only deepened as you settled at the tip of his cock and began licking and sucking it, spitting into it to make the noises as wet and lewd as possible. 

His hold on your hair tightened and you moaned on his cock in response, beginning to take it into your mouth. 

He was too impossibly big and so you took your fingers to caress his cock and thrust them up and down as you took more and more of him into you. You were quickly a gagging and dripping mess and you couldn't bring yourself to stop - you wanted so desperately to choke and if you died then - well, to die gagging on his cock,  _ what a heavenly way to die.  _

You laughed against his dick, which was most definitely a terrible idea because you gagged a little bit too hard and felt the need to push back to breathe, a string of spit following you as you looked up at him. He was biting back a moan when you did so. 

"You're so ridiculously big," you tried to sound like you were complaining but that was muddled by the lust you were feeling as you brushed his cock against your cheek, planting small filthy kisses on it. "Want all of you inside me." 

"Fuck," he groaned against you. "Your mouth is too dirty for your own good, brat." 

You chuckled, taking him once again in your mouth and sucking with all the appetite there was in the world, and his moaning became louder and more incessant and his tugging on your hair stronger and more powerful and you had spent so much time wondering what he'd taste like but all your late-night fantasies when you touched yourself against your bedsheets couldn't even compare to how blissful his taste truly was. 

You felt him hit the back of your throat and there were tears in your eyes when you heard, "Look at me," and through your blurred vision you did - how could you not? His voice was so tempting and alluring and you couldn't but grind pitifully as you held on to any relief you could get when you heard him so  _ needy _ , in a way so  _ vulnerable  _ you wondered how you ever managed to live without it. 

You could tell by the throbbing on his cock and how unhinged his moans sounded that he was coming, and you wanted his cum all over your face... but he didn't comply. You felt him gripping your hair so strongly you saw stars, and suddenly he was pushing you away from him with a smug smirk, panting heavily. 

"My turn," he obliged, pulling you up to stand against him as he took the last layer of clothing you had - your bra. "Hanji was right. Your bra  _ is  _ fucking cute," he tugged at the pink lace and nearly ripped it off of you, and you knew this was a weird time to feel exposed and nervous considering you were just devouring his cock but you still did. It's just that he's never seen you like  _ this _ , so naked and vulnerable. 

He drank in the sight of you, and you shivered when he took his large hands to your breasts and began caressing you, all urgency forgotten in the softness of the moment. 

He licked his lips and having the man you longed for so much and for so long looking at you like  _ that  _ was simply too much. 

He lowered his head to your breasts and began kissing them, licking them, nibbling at your nipples and you moaned, knees trembling with need as you took your hands to his hair and began playing with it. It was so soft and fluffy and felt so good against your fingers, like they belonged there. 

Your nipples felt so sensitive with the attention he was giving them, and by the way he was sucking you knew he was going to leave hickeys.  _ Bastard _ . You felt the sudden need to mark him, too, in any way a person could be marked. 

The kisses he left on your skin began trailing to your neck, to your jaw, to your cheeks and suddenly he was on your mouth, kissing you like it was the only thing that mattered and you opened your mouth to allow him better access. He bit your lower lip and you moaned against him, your hands trailing to his neck to push him as close as possible while he took his to your waist, holding you in place. Your tongue met his and you tasted all there was to taste in him, and you were burning and pulsating with desire. 

And then you felt his hand dropping to your tights, to the space between your legs and he was rubbing himself against your clit. Your hips bucked into him, silently begging for more as he began taunting your entrance, rubbing in small circles before putting a tentative finger in. Your walls pulsated against him, as he pushed back and forward, putting a second finger in after you were sufficiently stretched around the first. And then he was curving his fingers in a way that had you whimpering for more, hitting a spot that felt just too good. 

"Stop teasing me," you protested against his mouth. "Just fuck me already." 

He chuckled, closing the distance between you two to kiss you again, a wet and lustful kiss. 

_ Finally,  _ he decided to stop the torture by taking you into his arms and turning you around, holding you still against his chest as he walked towards the couch near the place on the ground where everyone had been sitting, placing you down on it. 

He got on his knees and opened your legs for him just how he wanted, and when he went down on you and began licking your clit with his tongue, there was nothing decent in the act. 

He was kissing and tugging and stroking you in all the right spots, putting his two fingers on you once again and curling them inside of you as he thrust them in and out, and your breathing was stranded as you spread out your legs further in need. 

You were expecting him to stop at any moment but he didn't, he just kept going as if you weren't being reduced to a mess of helpless moaning and panting. 

"Erwin," you moaned, and you felt your heartbeat pulsating vigorously in your pussy as he ate you out, hands grabbing his hair and tugging on it. 

Your orgasm hit you quick and violently, and suddenly you were seeing stars and trembling fiercely under him. 

You breathed heavily, watching him eyeing you closely. 

You observed the way he took his fingers out of you, the way he took them to his mouth and began licking them, and he couldn't look more obscene if he wanted. You threw your head back, trying to steady your breath. 

"Don't look so peaceful already. You think I'm done with you, brat?" 

You gulped, meeting his eyes and the lust he had in them showed you that he really was nowhere near done with you. 

"You terrify me sometimes," you chuckled, and somehow you meant it in a good way. 

He turned you so you'd be laying on the couch, and in a second, he was right on top of you, in between your legs. You were so overwhelmed by the orgasm but the way he took his cock in his hand and placed it just by the entrance, tentatively rubbing on it had the fire in your belly growing insanely again. 

"Are you ready to tell me what Jean meant now?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow up as he stared into your eyes. You looked down at the way his cock was teasing your entrance before looking back into his eyes. 

"Can you drop that subject already? It's stupid." 

"No, I can't. And I won't. So open that pretty mouth of yours and start talking." 

You closed the distance between your lips, kissing him once again. You couldn't get tired of his taste. You weren't sure how you were supposed to live after this night ended if he was going to pretend it never happened in the first place. 

That thought alone had your stomach dropping. 

He separated from the kiss just enough to be able to talk again. 

"Good answer, but I'm afraid that won't do." 

You rolled your eyes, and then... you mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to say. Suddenly what you considered telling him earlier didn't seem so crazy, not when you had him so close to being inside of you it hurt. Actually, scratch that - it felt like the  _ only  _ correct thing to say right now. "He knows... he knows I fantasize about fucking my commander every night and practically gag every time he's in the same room as me." 

The way his eyes darkened was nothing short of dangerous. He still hadn't stopped teasing your entrance with his cock, and as if sensing that you needed to feel him inside of you, he suddenly sid inside of you and thrust hard and deep, a loud, visceral cry escaping your lips as he did, completely unprepared for something like that. 

"I've wanted to do this for so fucking long," he admitted, his head falling on your shoulder as he sucked on the skin there. "Practically dreamed of how you'd taste. How it'd be like to be inside of you. How it'd be like to fill you up with my cum," he meowled, taking his cock away from you once again before giving you another deep, profound thrust. You bucked your hips to him, wanting more. He set up a slow, intense pace of thrusting as he spoke. "You can't even compare to my fantasies. You're so  _ tight  _ around me, so perfect, and you taste so fucking  _ good _ ." He began pounding into you with more vigor and you felt yourself sobbing. "I never thought you'd want me this way, too." 

He had no idea how much you wanted him. Even like this, with him thrusting this deeply into you, it still didn't feel enough - you needed  _ more  _ and you wouldn't stop until you had all of him, in every possible way. 

"You're so fucking stupid," you sobbed in between moans. "You think me staring at you all day with fuck-me eyes was just my way of being nice?" 

He chuckled, before that chuckle turned into a guttural groan as he thrust into you. He hit a particular stop inside of you that had all air leaving your lungs. 

He laughed, a laugh so innocent and wholesome you almost forgot he was pounding in and out of you as if his life depended on it. 

"I was fucking clueless," he confessed, still laughing. "But look at you. You're so needy for my cock," and the fire inside you was practically consuming you, and he was so passionate and fascinating and you were so in love. "Your pussy  _ cries  _ when I move one inch away." 

You moaned in response, thoughts muddled as your legs trembled against his pounding. He moved his face from your shoulders to look up at you, and his eyes were all you saw as you both moaned and groaned against each other, sanity slipping away as you both grew closer to relief. 

He took his hand to your clit and began rubbing it and it felt so amazing and you just wanted him to come inside of you and never pull out. 

"Want you to fill me up," you moaned, and his response was immediate. 

"Fuck.." 

And the feeling of him coming inside of you was so fucking good you followed right behind him. You panted heavily against each other, sweating and burning up and looking thoroughly fucked out. 

When you were both recovered enough, he adjusted the both of you so you'd be in a cuddling position, your head against his chest and his large hands stroking your back and holding you protectively. 

"I hope you know we're going to have to compensate for months of misery and agony," he muttered against your hair, the stroke of his fingers on your back gentle and soothing. 

You chuckled. 

And you were planning on compensating for that in the worst, most sinful way possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed reading this!!! yes i know i should be writing for my eren fic right now but i just needed to get this out of my SYSTEM OKAY hsjdsjahaksj remember i love you!! if you're a bad bleep then please give kudos and comment!


End file.
